Asuntos del Corazón
by Megami Black
Summary: alguien hace pedazos el corazón de Pan y ahora anda en malos pasos, su familia no sabe que hacer y están todos preocupados por eso Goku llama a su joven discípulo Uub y le pide un favor muy especial "por favor cuida de Pan"... y él se lo toma muy en serio pero por qué? ¿que siente Uub por la testaruda nieta de su maestro? mas sabe el diablo por viejo ¿verdad Goku? Reviews please!


Hola a todos! Decidí postear mi primer fic de DBZ luego de mucho pensarlo y bueno, aquí lo tienen, la verdad no es mi pareja favorita pero Uub y Pan me parecen una pareja muy tierna, lo cierto es que me agrada más Trunks, aunque esta vez fuera casi el antagonista jeje en fin, ojalá les guste este pequeño one shoot.

hago algunas aclaraciones,este fic está ubicado en la saga actual de dragon ball z después de la batalla de los dioses, han pasado años y Pan ya es una joven de unos 17 años, incluí a Uub porque es un personaje original de la serie y porque así quise escribir el fic. espero que la idea en si les guste.

Disclaimer: DBZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del gran maestro Akira Toriyama lo único mío es la historia.

Ahora si Let´s Read!

 **Asuntos del corazón**

El sonido de la música estridente y las miles de luces de colores estaban haciendo estragos en su cabeza, todavía no entendía qué demonios estaba haciendo ella aquí, de todos modos dio su palabra y tenía que cuidar de ella. El joven caminó abriéndose paso entre la marabunta de cuerpos que se movían de un lado a otro en la pista de baile, gruñó un poco de mala gana ¡maldición! En el nombre de kamisama ¡cómo odiaba ese tipo de lugares! Una hermosa chica rubia se le puso enfrente y rodeó sensualmente su cuello con ambos brazos sobresaltando enseguida al chico

-hola bombón… ¿estás solito? ¿Bailas conmigo entonces? –la joven vestía demasiado provocativa con un entallado vestido rojo muy escotado, tanto que sus mejillas morenas se tornaron del color de una manzana, Uub se echó hacia atrás apenado

-etto… no ahora no puedo…

Y como pudo se quitó de encima a esa coqueta y siguió abriéndose paso entre la gente. Pronto encontró lo que buscaba, ahí en una mesa con un grupo de chicas y chicos estaba la causante de que él estuviera ahí, el joven moreno frunció un poco el ceño y caminó hacia ella.

-Pan…-la llamó con fuerza en la voz pues el escándalo de la música no permitía una charla normal, aun así la joven Son no pareció escucharle y si lo hizo lo disimulaba muy bien, suspiró buscando en su interior un poco más de paciencia y de nuevo la llamó- Pan… ¿Pan no me oíste?...

La chica entonces bufó algo fastidiada y dirigió una mirada hacia él

-¿qué quieres Uub? ¿Qué haces aquí?...

-es hora de irnos. –dijo sin más. Echó una mirada a los acompañantes de la muchacha y sintió como su estómago ardía, sobre la mesa había botellas de licor y cigarrillos, todos eran chicos mucho mayores que ella y vestidos de manera inapropiada, las chicas enseñaban de más y los hombres parecían sacados de algún callejón de mala muerte, Pan ya no era la misma, no desde hace mucho.

Su maestro Son Goku le había pedido un favor hace algún tiempo. _"por favor cuida de Pan"_ y él aceptó de buena gana. No solo porque quería y admiraba mucho a Goku-san sino porque además él y Pan eran amigos desde hace mucho. Uub era solo unos años mayor que ella y se conocieron cuando la niña tenía cuatro años en un torneo de artes marciales, desde entonces se habían llevado muy bien y Pan siempre fue una chica buena, algo inquieta y temperamental pero nada más… hasta hace un año.

-¿y si no quiero?...-espetó la joven Son con un vaso en la mano, Uub suspiró de nuevo "paciencia, paciencia" se dijo.

-Pan por favor, Gohan-san se enojará si sabe que estás aquí…

-me importa una mierda lo que piense mi papá… ¿no tienes otra cosa mejor qué hacer? –la hermosa muchacha bebió de un trago el vaso de whisky que tenía en la mano y se escucharon los gritos y aplausos de toda la mesa

-Woooooo! Eso es Pan-chan! –aplaudieron haciendo ruido, un ruido infernal que taladraba los tímpanos del guapo moreno.

-oye tío por qué no mejor te pierdes ¿eh?... ella dijo que no quiere irse –gruñó un hombre joven junto a la chica que abrazó y sentó a Pan en sus piernas- ¿verdad que te quedas con nosotros muñeca?...-el tipo besó el cuello de Pan y ella lo permitió de buena gana. Uub se tensó ante aquella imagen, ese estúpido estaba con Pan sentada en sus piernas, la abrazaba y tocaba de forma sugestiva y ella no decía nada, al contrario ¡hasta parecía disfrutarlo!

-disculpe, le pido que suelte a la señorita de inmediato por favor…- gruñó el moreno tratando de mantener su compostura aunque ahora le estaba costando demasiado, el chico pelirrojo que tenía a Pan en su regazo echó una risa al aire

-¿Qué no ves que estás molestando? Largo de aquí!... vamos Pan-chan, vamos a un sitio más "privado"…

La gota que derramó el vaso. Uub tiró del brazo de la joven Son y la alejó de aquel pedófilo depravado al tiempo que tiraba un buen derechazo que envió al sujeto lejos a estrellarse con las mesas del fondo haciendo que el lugar entero entrara en pánico, la música se detuvo y toda la gente se hizo a un lado, los que quedaron en la mesa miraban al muchacho con la quijada desencajada y el miedo brillando en los ojos, Uub suspiró una vez más para calmarse, sabía que no lo mató. Pero por eso quería hacerlo por la buena, no deseaba montar un circo precisamente….

-¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás loco?... ¡mira lo que hiciste idiota! –Pan gritó enfadada, él no dijo nada más y solamente se limitó a tirar de la muñeca de la chica para sacarla a rastras del antro, claro que siendo la nieta de Son Goku esa no era tarea fácil. Pan aprovechó el agarre y lo levantó un poco para luego lanzarlo lejos, el chico usó su ki para detenerse y voló tras ella para seguirla pues la niña ya había hecho un hoyo al techo y salido por ahí…

-¡me lleva! –rabió cuando al sobrevolar el lugar la había perdido de vista. Como ella disminuyó el ki le iba a costar más encontrarle. En verdad era muy inteligente y una gran guerrera, hasta hace un año las cosas con Pan no estaban tan mal… entonces sucedió.

Trunks Brief se comprometió formalmente con la señorita Mai, al poco tiempo se casaron y se marcharon a vivir fuera del país. Eso la dejó devastada. Pan siempre tuvo un interés especial en ese joven más allá de la amistad que ambos compartieron y lo triste del caso, es que tanto Uub como Goten sabían que Trunks estaba enterado de los sentimientos de la niña, y en lugar de hacerle ver que eran solamente amigos, él siempre le dio alas y la hizo ilusionarse… Goten discutió muy fuerte con Trunks el día de su compromiso. Siempre fueron amigos muy cercanos pero al menor de los hijos de Goku no le hizo ninguna gracia que el heredero de Vegeta jugara así con los sentimientos de su única sobrina.

Trunks fue para la pequeña Pan un príncipe, su primer amor y su más tierna ilusión. Desde niña ella sentía atracción por el chico y cuando fueron creciendo lo demostró más y más, a ella no le importaba que fuera mucho mayor o el qué pensara su familia. Gohan se opuso y Videl lo apoyó, Bulma se mantuvo al margen, Goku nunca tuvo una opinión en sí y para sorpresa de todos el único que parecía conforme con la idea era precisamente Vegeta, pues decía que, aunque la "chiquilla" fuera menor y la nieta de Kakaroto, tenía sangre de Saiyan corriendo en las venas y esa unión podría traer el resurgimiento de su raza. Sin embargo Trunks nunca la tomó en serio, un par de besos a escondidas y palabras bonitas para pasar el rato, luego anunció que se casaría con Mai rompiendo en pedazos el corazón de Pan.

Luego de eso la guerrera se vino abajo. Dejó la escuela, dejó de entrenar, cambió completamente su carácter, sus padres ya no podían con su rebeldía, Gohan la había sorprendido fumando… comenzó a andar en malos pasos. Sus nuevos "amigos" no eran gente de fiar y por mucho que habían tratado de hacerle entrar en razón la joven Son simplemente se negó rotundamente. Por eso una tarde después de que entrenaran Goku se acercó a Uub y se sentó a su lado mientras miraban en el horizonte las montañas Paoz…

" _-Uub, te considero un buen chico y tengo mucha confianza en ti… por eso me gustaría pedirte un favor…_

 _-¿un favor?... ¿de qué se trata Goku-san?_

 _\- por favor, cuida de Pan…_

 _-¿Pan?... –ante el nombre de la chica sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de rosa. Goku sonrió disimuladamente.-pero, ¿por qué me pide eso?..._

 _-sé que Pan no está bien… Gohan me dice muchas cosas pero yo no puedo ayudarla. No entiendo mucho de esos asuntos del corazón… tu eres joven y te llevas bien con ella… me preocupa que haga alguna tontería…_

 _-ya… ya veo…-el chico se rascó la nuca y desvió la cara, Goku pronunció más esa disimulada sonrisa.-siendo así, le prometo hacer lo mejor que pueda Goku-san…_

 _-no podría estar en mejores manos…- y dicho eso le dio una palmada en la espalda a su joven discípulo_

 _-¿huh?..._

 _-Oi, Oi… ya es tarde ¡Chi-Chi me va a regañar si no llego a cenar! Hasta mañana Uub… ¡y Gracias!"_

El joven moreno sonrió un poco recordando aquella charla. Por eso mismo ahora se encontraba buscando a esa chiquilla testaruda, dio su palabra a su maestro y no podía fallar. Aunque él también tenía un motivo propio y es que estaba loco por esa niña...

Pan no era como las demás, no era ni cursi ni delicada, no era una princesa, no vestía a la moda ni enloquecía por las compras. Son Pan era diferente, Única, hermosa y arrogante, fuerte, inteligente y sagaz, poseía una larga y salvaje melena azabache que ondeaba con el viento, una figura grácil y elegante, un par de ojos más oscuros que la noche que te hacían caer en el mágico hechizo que encerraban, su piel blanca, su voz, su sonrisa… y ese carácter explosivo y voluble que lo hacía rabiar unas veces y suspirar otras más. Con Pan nada era predecible, nunca sabías que iba a pasar, era como el mar, tan cambiante, algunas veces tranquila y serena como la dulce brisa de la mañana y otras veces fiera e implacable como la tempestad que asola cuando choca con toda su fuerza contra la tierra…

Por fin la encontró junto a un estanque en medio de un bosquecito no muy lejos de la ciudad. La muchacha estaba con la espalda apoyada en un gran árbol mirando el agua mientras se enjugaba algunas lágrimas con brusquedad. Uub bajó de inmediato y sin hacer mucho ruido se acercó a ella… la escuchó sollozar y gruñir algo que no entendió bien, estaba de lo más provocativa con esos pantalones entallados, la blusa blanca y ceñida al busto y la chaqueta negra, simplemente hermosa. Más de lo que él podía soportar quizá. Estaba tan embelesado mirándola que no se dio cuenta por donde caminaba y pisó unas ramas que al crujir alertaron a la menor de los Son de su presencia. Pan se giró y frunció el ceño

-¡por Kami! ¿Acaso no vas a dejarme en paz?... ¡estás en todas partes!... ¿no te das cuenta que quiero estar sola?

-yo nunca te dejaré sola Pan…

Atinó a decir sin pensar muy bien en sus palabras, solo dejó que fluyeran, la chica le miró apretando los labios como si aquellas palabras calaran hondo en su corazón. De nuevo volvió a la posición en la que estaba hace un instante, apoyando la espalda contra el árbol y Uub sonrió viendo que había bajado la guardia al menos un poco. Se sentó junto a ella y así estuvieron mirando un rato la quietud del agua…

-¿por qué haces esto?...-murmuró ella abrazando sus rodillas. Era la primera vez que se dignaba a hablar con él tranquilamente, ya que desde que por alguna razón el moreno decidió seguirla a todos lados como si fuera su sombra, ella no había hecho otra cosa que reñirle y gritarle. Aun así Uub no parecía querer ceder, y por el contrario, más le seguía hasta el punto de casi volverla loca.

-porque todos están preocupados… yo estoy preocupado…

-entiendo…-rió, pero esa risa no era ni por asomo como las que antaño ella solía tener, estaba hueca, cargada de ironía…-el abuelo Goku te pidió que me vigilaras… ya no soy una niña ¿si sabes?

-pues te comportas como una, señorita Son… deja ya tus berrinches y compórtate!

-¿Qué dices?... ¡tú no sabes nada! –reprochó al borde del llanto…

Como no se le ocurrió que más hacer el muchacho puso la cabeza de Pan en su regazo y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello dejando que la chica se desahogara, los sollozos llenaron la quietud de aquel claro en el bosque por un rato, hasta que la joven saiyan estuvo más tranquila, ahora solo permanecía así, adormilada, acurrucada como una gatita mientras su apuesto y joven acompañante enredaba sus dedos en sus sedosos cabellos, y esa sola acción le trasmitió una paz y serenidad que no había sentido antes… en medio de su ensueño escuchó el suave ronroneo de la voz de su amigo, un murmullo dulce y casi inaudible tarareando una melodía, una que ella conocía muy bien…

-dan dan kokoro…-susurró ella y sonrió un poquito.

Uub ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando empezó con la melodía, solo sabía que la escuchó hace un tiempo y le encantó, pues siempre le hacía pensar en ella… la muchacha cerró los ojos de nuevo y siguió escuchando un poco más.

-Uub…

-¿hmmm?...

-no sabía que fueras tan tierno….

-¿qué?... el chico que también estaba aletargado se despertó de golpe y dando un respingo miró a la joven Son con las mejillas rojas, ella le observaba curiosa y con una pequeña sonrisita

-eres adorable…-rió Pan

-no lo soy…

-si lo eres… lo eres, lo eres…-canturreó risueña y de un salto se puso en pie

-¡que no! ¡Ya verás!...

El moreno empezó a perseguirla y la escuchó reír, con esa risa fresca de cuando era más niña, de cuando aún era feliz, sintió su corazón acelerarse al oírla y siguió su juego. Volaron por todos lados jugueteando mientras la chica se reía de él diciendo cuanta monada se le venía a la cabeza, finalmente acabaron en uno de los prados de la montaña Paoz donde luego de mucho trabajo Uub por fin logró atrapar a la joven saiyan, Pan estaba contra el suelo jadeando y con esa sonrisa encantadora que solía poner de antaño, Uub estaba sobre ella con un expresión de triunfo y la misma expresión que ella en el rostro...

-gané…

-aun así eres adorable…-jadeó Pan entre risas, la chica se incorporó un poco quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro del guapo moreno, ambos se miraron a los ojos un fugaz instante hasta que el muchacho acortó la poca distancia que los separaba besando tiernamente los labios de la niña. Lentamente se separaron y Pan lo abrazó mirándole incrédula y muy sonrojada

-¿por qué haces esto?...

-por qué no encuentro otra forma de llamar tu atención… -rió el moreno- eres todo un problema, señorita Son…

-y aun así me besaste…

-supongo que me gustan los problemas…

-Baka…- susurró con otro sonrojo en las mejillas, Uub volvió a besarla y esta vez Pan correspondió tímidamente. En la cima de la montaña a lo lejos Goku les miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y el corazón más tranquilo.

-sabía que no podía estar en mejores manos…

Luego puso dos dedos en su frente y desapareció del lugar. Al final fue él quien arregló el asunto, y es que supo exactamente como curar el corazón herido de su nieta... ¿seguro que no sabía nada de esas cosas?...

.

.

.

 **Y bien? Que les pareció? Espero que haya sido de su agrado, a mi me gustó bastante a pesar de que no es mi Pairing favorita. Por lo pronto eso es todo mientras empiezo con mi próximo fic, díganme si les gustó y tal vez escriba un par más de shoots para el fandom Uub/Pan. Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar… ¡es gratis! Jajaja. Hasta la próxima. J a nee minna-san!**


End file.
